Herobrine The Ghost of Minecraft
by lefty39
Summary: Steve finds out he is being haunted by the legendary Herobrine. A simple village is the start of an epic journey filled with action, adventure, and mystery. This is my first story so go easy on me!
1. Beginning

**Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft**

**This is my first story so go easy on me. I've read tons of stories from this website so one day I decided to write one of my own. This will be told through a 3****rd**** person perspective. Here it is!**

Steve woke up in a plains biome. "Where am I...?" Steve said. He got up and looked around noticing a forest nearby. "A forest? Good. I need wood." Steve said while walking towards the nearest tree. Later, Steve had managed to build a small wooden house. He stepped back to look at his handiwork. "Alright, enough staring let's get some wool for a bed!" he said. He had killed two sheep when he felt like someone was watching him. He shrugged it off and killed the last sheep. "I need to hurry." Steve said. He crafted a bed and went to sleep right when the moon could be seen creeping over the horizon. He woke around midnight and heard a strange sound at his door. "Huh? Who's there?" Steve said, "Must be the wind." He went back to sleep and awoke at morning. "Time to go mining!" he said as he took his wooden pickaxe out of his chest. Steve tripped on something as he walked towards a cave. "Agh! Whats this?" He said as he got up and stared at the Minecraftian shaped figure laying on the ground.

**First chapter done! Leave a review if you want. It would help a lot. Thanks!**

**-lefty39**


	2. Encounter

**Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft ch. 2**

**Well my first chapter was VERY short. I want to make up for that. Here is the second chapter!**

"Oof" said the figure. Steve got up and said "Who are you?" The figure got up and dusted himself off. Steve saw that the "figure" was a Minecraftian. He looked like a teenager with a green hoodie. "I'm Tony. You?" The Minecraftian responded. "Steve. How did you get here?" Steve said. "I don't know. All I remember are two completely white eyes." Tony said. Steve walked towards his house and said "Come on. I'm not gonna leave you standing there outside. Steve crafted Tony a wooden sword. "Take this. You never know." Steve said. "Thanks." Tony replied. Steve entered the cave and saw some coal, which he mined. He also mined some stone to use for a furnace and other things. Later, Steve got back when the sun was setting to find Tony resting on the bed. _"There is again!"_ Steve though when he felt as if he was being watched. But this time he turned around to see... Nothing. "Huh?" He said. He looked closely at the forest infront of him. "Nothing... ah hah!" He saw a familiar green figure. "I hate creepers!" He said as he rushed at the creeper only to find it dead already. "What happened?" he said. He turned around to head back home and saw... himself. Staring back at him was an exact copy of him except for one thing. His eyes. They where white.

**Chapter 2 done! I hope thats longer. And as always, feedback is appreciated! Have a nice day!**


	3. Heratax

**Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft ch. 3**

**So I found out that other people had read this story! Thank you! Well here is chapter 3!**

"Wha-." Steve was cut off as everything went black. "Steve? Steve?!" Tony shouted, trying to wake Steve up. Steve woke up and looked at Tony. "What?" He said. "Thank Notch you're alive! I found you lying face first on the ground." The events from before flooded back into his mind. "Tony? Remember those two white eyes?" Steve asked. "Yes. What about them?" Tony replied. "I saw them. That's the last thing I remember." At that moment they heard something in the distance. A very faint sound that reminded them of yelling. "What was that?" The both said in unison. "I don't know. Let's check it out!" Steve said as he ran towards the sound. "Wait up!" Tony yelled after him. Later, they saw a village with people bustling about. "Well would you look at that!" Steve said. One of the Minecraftians noticed them and alerted the others. Soon they had ten people looking at them. "Hello?" Tony said as they made their way towards the village. "Who are you?" A man in iron armor holding an iron sword asked them. "I'm Steve." Steve answered. "And I'm Tony." Tony said. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Sam." The man in iron armor said. "What is this place?" Tony asked. "This is the village of Heratax. Everyone is welcome here." Sam replied. "Thank you" Steve said. Steve and Tony explored the village of Heratax. Steve stopped one of the Minecraftians and asked "Does anyone know of a man that looks exactly like me only with white eyes?" The Minecraftian nodded her head. "Over there," she said pointing east, "Next to the market." Steve smiled and said "Thanks." Steve and Tony walked to the house next to the market that the girl had pointed at. Tony knocked on the door. "Hello?" a man who looked like he was in his twenties said. "Hello. My name is Steve." Steve said. "My name is Tony." The man replied by saying "Hi. My name is Joe. How can I help you?" "Do you know anyone who looks exactly like me only with white eyes?" Steve asked. Joe's eyes widened. "Don't speak of Him aloud!" Joe said and he beckoned them inside.

**Well thats chapter 3 done! As always, reviews are appreciated! This one was a long chapter! Bye!**


	4. Joe

**Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft ch. 4**

**Hey guys lefty39 here with chapter 4!**

Steve and Tony entered Joe's house. "Sit down." Joe whispered while pointing at some chairs. Steve and Tony took a seat while Joe cooked some pork for them. "You must be starving! Here, take this food" Joe said while handing them the cooked pork. "Tha you" Steve said with his mouth full. "Excuse me. Thank you." Steve corrected himself. "That man you saw has a name. Herobrine." Joe said. At that exact moment a lightning storm started. A tame wolf raced down the stairs of Joe's house with a blue collar. "Woof woof!" It barked. "Come here Wolfy," Joe said, "We have visitors!". Wolfy sat down besides Joe and looked at Steve and Tony. "Oh and don't say His name," Joe said, "Just say 'Him', 'His', or 'He'." Wolfy looked at Joe and wagged his tail. "Oh, alright." Joe said and gave the dog a piece of the cooked pork. "What is He?" Tony asked. "Not many people have survived to tell their tale and of those who did some go insane." Joe answered. Steve and Tony looked at each other with worried faces. "Go on." Steve said. "Joe looked closely at Steve and gasped. "He looks exactly like you... Only with white, glowing eyes." Steve pictured himself with white eyes running around trying to kill people. Joe thought for a bit. "Well, there are two differences between you and Him. The second being the fact that He is dead." Steve and Tony gasped. "Dead?" Tony said. "Dead. Yes. He is also called the Ghost of Minecraft." Joe answered. Steve looked out the window and saw that is was dark already. Then there was a flash of lightning and he swore saw a figure at the window staring back at him with white, glowing eyes.

**This chapter was mostly talk and now action. I'm going to be working on chapter five soon after this chapter is out. As always reviews are appreciated. Have a nice day!**


	5. Night

**Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft ch. 5**

**Hey guys! I don't really have anything to say... So... Here's chapter five**

"What...?" Steve said. "What?" Tony asked and looked were Steve staring. "I think I just saw Him." Steve responded. "Thats a bad sign," Joe said, "I think you should sleep here tonight. It's dangerous outside with Him around." Steve looked back at Joe. "Thanks," Steve accepted the offer, "Tony do you want to sleep here tonight?". "Sure. Thanks Joe." Tony said. "You're welcome. The guest room is upstairs. I should have an extra bed somewhere..." Joe said. Later, Joe, Tony, and Steve had managed to move the extra bed into the guest room. That night Steve couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed. Finally, he got out of bed. "Where are you going?" Tony asked Steve. Steve turned around to see that Tony's bed's blanket had also been messed up. "I can't sleep. And by the looks of it, neither can you." Steve replied. Tony smiled and said "You guessed it. Where are you going?" Steve looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. "I was thinking about going outside for a walk, but the weather made me rethink my decision." Tony looked outside. "I sure can see why!" he said. Steve sighed. "I guess I'll just walk around downstairs, even though there's nothing to do." Steve said. "I'm coming with you." Tony said. A few minutes later, when Steve was about to go back upstairs and try to sleep he saw something outside. It looked like Him. He was staring directly at him. His vision started to get blurry. His head started to hurt. He closed his eyes and covered them and... the pain went away. Steve opened his to see that He was not there any more. Tony was looking at him with a face saying "Bro. Don't be weird." Steve looked around. "Dude are you ok? Tony asked. "I'm fine," Steve assured him, "I'm just really tired." "Ok. Just don't do that again." Tony warned him. "Alright." Steve said over his shoulder as he went upstairs to try to go back to sleep. When he got in bed he fell to sleep right away.

**There's chapter 5 done! I'll work on chapter six later. And as always reviews are appreciated! Have a nice day!**


	6. Breakfast

**Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft ch. 6**

**Here's chapter six! Bad author's note is bad.**

Steve woke up to a smell equal to a diamond. He walked downstairs to see Tony cooking three bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches. "Mmmm... Smells like Mojang Studios." Tony looked up from his incomplete masterpiece-of-a-breakfast. "You think a little salt and pepper sprinkled on this would be good?" Tony asked. They heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Joe. "Is that what my nose thinks it is?" Joe asked and smiled. "Ten points if its your nose guesses as good as a hungry dog can track down a scent. Pun intended." Tony said. "Well, I would have fifty points. Wolfy is always hungry and he a sense of smell ten times as good as a regular dog and I know a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich when I smell one!" Joe said. Tony looked back at his work of art and lightly salted the sandwiches. "Steve, do you mind filling three glass bottles with water from the river nearby? I'm going to make us some lemonade," Tony said, "Also, Joe can you get some sugarcane for sugar?" Steve went to get three glass bottles and Joe walked out the door to get some sugar cane. Tony heard Wolfy yawning and turned to see him slowly walking down the steps. Tony put on gloves and took the sandwiches out of the furnace and put the fire, he used to cook the sandwiches out. Steve walked past him holding three glass bottles and said "It smells even better!" Tony smiled and walked over to an iron chest containing some ice and meat. He took out some a piece of raw frozen beef and thawed it in the furnace. Once it was thawed, he let it sit in the furnace for a bit longer to cook it. When it was cooked he took it out and cut it up into little chunks of meat and put it in a bowl. Then he realized that there was no water to give to Wolfy. Steve and Joe returned to the house. But something was off. Tony looked closely at the number of filled glass bottles Steve had. Then it hit him. Steve had four bottles of water! "Steve! How did you leave with three glass bottles and come back with four? Tony asked. Steve looked at Tony with a confused face. "What do you mean? You told me to fill four bottles of water. So I got four and came back." Steve said. Tony put his chin on his hand. "Maybe the smell is messing my memory up. Anyway, I need all of them and the sugarcane" Tony said. Steve handed him the bottled water and Joe gave him the sugarcane. "Thanks." Tony said. He filled an empty bowl with water and put it, along with the bowl of meat chunks, close to the table. Then he made some lemonade with the remaining bottles of water and put the sandwiches on plates. He put a glass of lemonade and a sandwich at each space on the table. Next he got small squares of wool and put one next to each plate. Then he got eating utensils and put them put them on each wool square. Then he opened the windows and said "Breakfast is ready!" Steve, Tony, and Joe all sat down to enjoy their heavenly meal.

**Chapter six... I got a bit carried away don't you think? Review are appreciated! Have a nice day!**


	7. Mines

**Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft ch. 7**

**Hey guys! lefty39 here! Another bad author's note!**

After they all ate breakfast Steve went to the town's mine. A man was standing outside the mine. "Good morning, sir! Is this mine open to everyone?" Steve asked. "Yes. Mining equipment is down in the mines." Steve nodded and smiled. "Thank you, sir! Have a nice day!" Steve said. He entered the mines and came across a miner that seemed be be unconscious. There was an arrow nearby with the tip replaced with a stone. "What happened here?" Steve thought aloud. He turned to leave, but the exit was blocked by bedrock. "Steve..." something whispered in his ear. He turned around to see Herobrine staring at him. "What do you want?!" Steve yelled at the twitching ghost before him. Herobrine didn't respond. Instead, there was a flash of light, all the torches went out, and he blacked out. When he woke up, he found himself looking up at the familiar face of a certain hoodie-wearing teenager. "Steve! Thank Notch you're alive," Tony said, "Doctor! Steve's alive!" A Minecraftian wearing glasses and a lab coat came over to stand beside Tony. He smiled and said "I thought you had died! That cut you have on your chest was small but it didn't look right. It's all black. Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Matthew but you can call me Dr. Matt even though Matt isn't my last name. Don't worry about that cut though. I've bandaged it all up! Later, when Steve and Tony left if was dark out. They went back to Joe's house and found Joe standing outside. "What took you so long Steve?" He said. "Long story. I'll tell you inside." Steve answered. Tony gave making a different meal a shot for dinner. He made cooked salmon with a side of fresh carrots. "I don't know how you do it Tony," Joe said, "But this meal is also perfect." "Must be my specialty." Tony said and shrugged. "Now what was that long story you wanted to tell me?" Joe asked. After Steve and Tony told their sides of the story Joe slowly nodded. "I see." Joe said. He sighed and looked up. "I need to tell both of you something important." he said.

**Chapter seven done! Awesome! And as always reviews are appreciated! Have a good day!**


	8. Secret

**Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft ch. 8**

**Hey guys and gals! lefty39 here with chapter eight of Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft! Now before this chapter begins I want to thank someone. His/her (most likely her) name is MajesticKitty. They left a review for this story. But not only was it the A review it was THE FIRST review. And it was helpful! And now because of that review I'm going to make this and every chapter after this fairly long. Here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

After dinner Steve and Tony followed Joe upstairs into his room. He pulled out three chairs, one for each of them. "Take a seat." Joe said. Steve and Tony sat down while Joe took out an iron sword. "What's that for?" Tony asked. "I'll show you later," Joe said, "But now I need to tell you what's more important. "Go on. We're listening." Steve said. "Now what I'm about to tell you needs to be kept a secret." Joe warned them. "Alright. We can keep a secret. Right Tony?" Steve said. "Yes." Tony replied. "It all began when I was seven up-dates old..." Joe said.

**Now from here until I say this is a sort of flashback. I wanted to include a flashback kind of thing in my story. So here it is.**

"Joeseph..." Herobrine said. "Get away from me!" Joe yelled at Herobrine. Suddenly Joe was picked up off the ground and placed on the back of a saddle on a horse. Someone got on in front of him and the horse seem to fly into action bobbing and weaving through bursts of energy. "You'll never escape ME!" Herobrine shouted. Once the Joe and the mystery horse rider had ridden a good distance from where Joe had ran from Herobrine the horse rider stopped the horse and dismounted. "You almost died!" He said to Joe. "Now tell me. What is your name?" He said. "My name is Joe. Who are you?" Joe said. "My name is Martin. I'm a W. E. Hunter." The rider replied. "W. E. Hunter? What does that mean?" Joe said. "It means White Eyes Hunter. We try to kill Him. The ghost who almost killed you..." Martin responded. Joe practiced the way of the W. E. Hunters for many up-dates. He perfected it by the age of 20 up-dates.

**This is the end of the "flashback". Welcome back to reality!**

"So you're a W. E. Hunter?" Tony asked. "Yes. Now about that iron sword," Joe said, "It's no ordinary iron sword. It's my trusty iron sword I used many times to defend myself and others. But it's not just a sword, it's a key to the W. E. base. Later, Steve, Tony, and Joe had moved a sofa to uncover a trapdoor. "It's locked and this sword is the key." Joe said. When they went down a ladder under the trapdoor they found a mine cart track with three mine carts. A bit further down the track they came across a **MASSIVE ** hole that went from the surface to bedrock. There were tons of people maneuvering big drills. "Wow..." Steve and Tony marveled at the size of the hole. Finally, they arrived at the base. There were people walking around doing many things. Later, Joe had told an important looking person Steve and Tony's story and in about half an hour they had found themselves armed with iron swords and wearing iron armor. Then they were led to a room with giant airships. Steve looked at Tony. "I have a feeling we're about to go on an awesome adventure.

**I hope that's long enough! Thank you MajesticKitty for your help and as always reviews are appreciated! Have a nice day!**


	9. Airship

**Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft ch. 9**

**Hey guys and gals! lefty39 here with chapter nine of Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft! Here it is!**

Before Steve and Tony were sent away on their journey they needed to be checked for any injuries or illnesses. When the doctors saw Steve's cut they gave him a green potion. Once he drank it, he felt refreshed and the cut on his chest shrunk and turned red like a normal cut should be. After that they were sent off. Their epic story was about to unfold. "Steve?" Tony said. "Yes?" Steve replied. "How are we going to somewhere if we're underground?" Tony asked. Steve's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that!" Steve took off and ran like a cheetah. He flew over workers cleaning and setting up the airship. When he reached the captain, he was out of breath. He gasped for air while the captain ordered someone to give Steve a drink. When that person came back Steve was still out of breath. "Here, drink this" He said. "Steve managed to say thank him and then he took a big gulp of water. When he stopped panting, he said "Sir. How do we get anywhere if we're underground?" "Wait and see. You'll be amazed by how advanced our redstone is." the captain answered. Steve nodded and walked back. Tony had been challenged to a fight by another Minecraft about his age. "No swords!" yelled the challenger. Tony sheathed his sword and put his fists. Steve had walked back and seen them about to fight. "Save your energy for later." Steve said. "Coward," the challenger told Tony, "Next time you won't be so lucky." Steve gasped. "Turn around!" Tony turned around to see that the solid stone wall was slowly swinging outward. "How..." Tony and Steve were awestruck and barely managed to talk. Later, the airship began its ascent to what seemed to be the highest Minecraftiankind has every been. But something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Once they entered a cloud Steve and Tony could make out something else among the fog. It looked like another airship. Steve and Tony rushed to the captain. "Sir!" They shouted in unison. "Yes?" the captain said. "We can make out another airship in the distance, Sir." Steve said. The captain ordered that an identification message be sent using morse to the other unknown vessel. After a few minutes Steve and Tony saw a big light on wheels being rolled out onto the deck. On and off the light went with long or small pauses between each light flash. After several attempts the other aircraft still didn't respond to their messages. "Man the cannons. We got ourselves a fight!"

**I know, I know. It's short but would you call this a cliff hanger? Dunno. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! See you! Reviews are appreciated! Peace out!**


	10. Battle

**Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft ch. 10**

**Hey guys and gals! lefty39 here with chapter... What was it? *checks papers* Chapter ten? Wow. Anyway, here it is!**

Hatches opened up along the side of the airship and cannons loaded with gunpowder and iron blocks were popping out one by one. The captain planned out a way to intercept the enemy vessel's path. He turned the wheel slightly and the airship turned a bit to the left. Then deadly chunks of iron started to fly. Steve and Tony could hear many explosions from cannon firing. One cannonball hit a very unlock shipmate in the chest and paramedics rushed to his side with a stretcher. Steve could see he was unconscious and he would stay that way for a long time. "Hit the deck!" A shipmate yelled as a cannonball flew right over Steve and Tony's heads. The airship got very close to the enemy ship. Close enough to board it. Steve and Tony could see the enemy's crew. It was made up of zombies, spiders, skeletons, creepers, endermen, slimes, a ghast circling their airship, lava cubes, blazes, and zombie pigmen. Then they saw the captain. It was Herobrine. He smiled at them and yelled "I see EVERYTHING!" He screamed at them. A cannon ball hit one of Herobrine's airship's sails. "You can't see everything White Eyes! The captain shouted back. The shipmates of the W. E. Hunter's airship started boarding Herobrine's ship. "Sir? Can we fight them?" Steve and Tony asked the captain. The captain thought for a second and said "Fine. Just try not to get hurt." "Thank you sir! They replied. They swung over on ropes to Herobrine's ship. Steve barely dodged an arrow fired at his head. He could hear the captain shouting "I said, trying not to get hurt!" Tony snuck up on a zombie pigmen winning in a fight against a Hunter and pushed it over the edge of the ship. Steve somehow managed to deflect a ghast fireball. A shipmate high fived him. A group of zombies was slain by two skilled Hunters. "Undead scum!" One of them said. Tony hacked away at a skeleton that then turned into a pile of bones. Steve looked up and saw a skeletal archer high up in the crow's nest. He climbed the ladder as quickly as is he could. "Hey Bones. Ain't so tough now, are you?" Steve said. He kicked the skeleton out of the crow's nest and onto the deck. Tony had killed an enderman and two zombies. _"I'm getting the hang of this."_ he thought. Steve climbed down the ladder and saw that the whole enemy crew was gone. He turned to look at Herobrine and saw a puff of smoke just as Herobrine disappeared. "Coward." he said. But then he realized without a captain to steer the airship it would just plummet to the ground. "Everyone! Abandon ship!" He shouted. Shipmates rushed to their airship. The whole crew had boarded their own airship before it the other one could begin it's fast descent. Tony was thanked by the shipmate whose life he saved. Then he recognized him. It was the shipmate who challenged him to a fight. "Well, look who saved who!" He said and laughed.

**Chapter ten is done! Reviews are appreciated! Peace out!**


	11. Arrival

**Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft.**

**Hey guys and gals! lefty39 here with chapter eleven of Herobrine. The Ghost of Minecraft! More horrible author's notes!**

After a few weeks the airship finally found her destination. A big platform in the center of a jungle. The captain landed the airship and everybody got off. The captain then started his long journey back to the base. A group of doctors took care of the wounded and ill while the others hugged the ground. "Steve! Tony!" someone called their names. They turned to see a man with smiling at them. "I've heard all about you," the man said, "My name is John. You have a big adventure ahead of you!" After everyone did what they had to do, they all went off in different directions. Steve and Tony were told all about their task. It was simple. They just had to get a mountain range a bit south from their current location. So they got right to it. "Steve?" Tony said. "Yes?" Steve replied. The sun was going down and they could see the moon from behind the trees. "We better hurry." Tony said. Steve opened his mouth to talk just as a dart zinged past his face only centimeters away. "Now!" Tony said. They jumped over bushes, ducked under trees, and dodged both darts and thorny bushes. They activated a tripwire and a swung at them. If they were a fraction of a second too late, they would have been wondering where their body below their heads should've been. They activated another trap and escaped being turned into a human pincushion by a few millimeters(!). Finally, the attackers left them alone and they found themselves standing before a gigantic mountain range made up of gigantic mountains. "Oh come on!" Tony said. "Let's just get it over with." Steve said reluctantly. After what seemed to Steve and Tony an eternity, they climbed over a mountain. What they saw was both beautiful and amazing at the same time. A village right smack in the center of what looked like a wall of mountains. "Amazing..." Steve said. They began their slow descent down the mountain and walked to the village. They were greeted and given a place to rest. After they had rested and eaten a meal they were told to head west until they came across a big desert. "This just never ends does it?" Tony said. "Maybe in two years it will." Steve said. They began their climb over the mountains and after a few hours of walking they had found themselves in a forest with no energy left and their throats were as dry as a desert. "Water..." Tony said. They thanked Notch so much that if it could be weighed, it would be the weight of the plane times ten when they found a clean looking stream of water. They drank as much water as they could and rested. "What was that?" Steve said as he heard a rustling of leaves.

**Chapter 11 done! Would you consider this a cliffhanger? I don't know. Reviews are appreciated! Have a nice day! Peace out!**


End file.
